


Will He

by chikarakatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikarakatsuki/pseuds/chikarakatsuki
Summary: What lust takes away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Will He

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am listening to Will He by Joji so that’s why the title. You may proceed with the warning that this story HAS NO HAPPY ENDING. Well then, I wish y’all a good reading session.

Atsumu is Kiyoomi’s home. 

Atsumu telling him “I love you.” when they get up and before they go to bed. He saying “I love you too.” and then cuddle for like 1 hour. Atsumu listening to kiyoomi even if he’s not saying anything. Atsumu loving him as much as he does. 

So when he stops doing it, he notices it. Even if Atsumu thought he wouldn’t realize. Because Sakusa can’t realize. 

And when he started it he never stopped. Those lips were sweet and they just keep calling him without noticing, without thinking what it takes. 

As soon as Kiyoomi notice it, he knows. He knows what is happening and let it happening because he doesn’t want to let Atsumu go, no after everything they’ve been trough. 

Until he has to.  
Because he sees it and he stops breathing for a second. Because between everyone he chooses a little sun. 

And incredible guy and his friend.  
Atsumu is cheating on him with Hinata. And that guy now has the only thing he used to had. 

“Atsumu.” 

Miya doesn’t say a thing. He stays quiet until Sakusa says “Goodnight.” And he moves now. He goes after him but when he finally catches him, Kiyoomi is expressionless. He who knows every face Sakusa does, doesn’t recognize this one. He has never seen him in pain so he doesn’t recognized it. 

Kiyoomi just turn around again and that night Atsumu doesn’t gets to home. So Sakusa is allowed to let it all out. And he’s relieved. 

They broke up, Sakusa stays at Motoya’s until his new place is settled. And he hates it. He does because it doesn’t have Atsumu’s extravagant paintings or his funny cups next to his. 

“Dim.” He thinks. And let it that way.

When he comes back to practice after his personal vacations are over. He sees him. And he now doesn’t care. 

His spikes are still the same, he has to concentrate in evolve them actually. Maybe he’d stay a little bit more. 

Hinata does it too. And he talks to him.  
“K- Sakusa-san.” Hinata starts. “Yeah?” Kiyoomi answers.  
“I’m sorry about it.”

He knows he is. 

“But-“

“Don’t be. I’m fine. You can be happy with Atsumu. He doesn’t love me anymore. And it’s okay.”

“I don’t love him.”  
“What?” 

“I- We don’t love each other. I don’t even know why we did it. It was wrong and I was too frustrated because Tobio and I broke up. We made a mistake. Atsumu-san doesn’t love me.”

“Ah, hahahah.”

Shoyo is shocked. This is serious. Why is he laughing? “Is there something wrong, Sakusa-san?”

“Ehm- yes sorry. It’s just- It’s funny because I thought that he loved you, and even if it was without me he’d be happy.” 

Shoyo fucked up everything. Sakusa-san really thought it didn’t matter unless Atsumu is happy.  
But he just made a beautiful relationship because of selfishness. And probably Sakusa-san thought that too. That it was worthless, and it really was. Hinata hurt him. And he felt bad about it. He wanted it to cry. He hurt a friend, he doesn’t know if Kiyoomi considers him like it anymore. He wanted to apologize in his knees and-

“I’ll be going now.” 

He actually never came back. 

Kiyoomi lost himself. Stopped taking care of himself, started overworking and he seemed more intimidating than ever. No one in the team wanted to ask. They knew they shouldn’t, even Bokuto.  
And Atsumu, he just let it happen.

He let it be. Because he has no rights now. He hates because he misses him and he would never have it back. 

The days, the weeks, months and finally a year passed. And Kiyoomi is tired. So tired he can barely can get up to the trainings. He wants to sleep well again. 

So he quits. He now doesn’t play anymore. He lives from his parents and they don’t care that much, they just provide him with money. He can’t ask for more. 

Atsumu, he keeps playing with the same grace he ever had. But he’s sad. “I deserve it.” He thinks. He wishes he never fell. 

They aren’t happy. They never fall in love. Never again. They just keep going. 

Kiyoomi finds comfort in coaching and Atsumu in medals.  
“Maybe we were never meant to be.” They both think.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty short I’m sorry I would’ve make a whole story but I’m actually really busy now so uhm yes.


End file.
